1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to communication systems and methods and particularly relates to an improved system and method for wired data communication. The embodiments herein more particularly relates to a system and method for providing high speed, low power system level communication between different circuits or devices, and also relates to a system and method for validation of transmitted data signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a wired communication refers to a transmission of data over a wire-based communication technology. The examples for a wired communication network include the telephone networks, a cable television, an internet access, a fiber-optic communication, circuit level communication and the like. A waveguide, used for high-power applications, is considered as a wired communication scheme.
Conventional schemes for wired communication between devices or circuits of a system primarily rely on driving a voltage or current on the interconnected wire to predefined levels with respect to a common ground reference. For receiving or validating the transmitted signals, the voltage or current on the interconnected wire is monitored with respect to the same ground reference.
Standard electrical signaling for wired communication relies on driving the connecting wire to predefined voltage or current levels with respect to a common ground reference. Each time the signal approaches the limits of the predefined voltage or current levels, repeaters or buffers are added to restore its strength. While a lot of progress has been made by innovative modulation and signaling schemes to reduce power and increase data rates, wired communication is severely limited by the Resistance, Inductance, Capacitance (RLC) characteristics of the wired medium. The Resistance Capacitance (RC) loading delays and heating loss due to current flow (I2R) can use very quickly for long interconnects. In order to overcome this bottleneck an alternate method of communication needs to be explored.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method for generating and transmitting data signal for system level communication using existing switching devices. Also, there is a need for a system and method to retrieve and decode the transmitted data signal without any loss and distortion. Further, there is a need for a system and method for providing high speed and efficient data communication through a wired medium.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.